Sentimientos
by Rena Starr Elric
Summary: mañana normal, la misma rutina, o tal vez no... Maka POV- mi primer one-shot soulXmaka n.n!


Soul eater no me pertenece u.u, es de Ookubo-sama, solo cuando me confiesen que soy una card captor-guadaña hija de un shinigami desertor de la sociedad de almas y que mi escuela es en realidad el Shibusen me pertenecerá TwT

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

_**Promesa:**_

"Era sábado en Death City, una mañana normal en un día normal, la misma rutina día tras día... suspire aburrida mientras cerraba mi libro y lo dejaba a mi lado, me levante del sofá y me dirigí hacia el refrigerador, tanto aburrimiento me había dado hambre... lo abrí y sorpresa! No había nada -.-, examine cada rincón hasta que mis ojos se clavaron en una barra de chocolate, sabia que pertenecía a Soul, pero era bastante grande como para mezquinarlo, corte un pedazo y comencé a comerlo, era un chocolate delicioso! Volví al sofá y me volví a sentar, cerré los ojos y me quede así por unos minutos hasta que escuche un ruido proveniente de la puerta de Soul, se había despertado, me pregunto por que, seguramente por auto reflejo, cerré mas los ojos, me recosté y aparente estar dormida.

Unos pasos se escucharon por la cocina, luego pararon y se sintió el abrir del refrigerador, me puse nerviosa, se molestaría conmigo por comer un poco de su chocolate... ¿pero que había pensado? Era bastante grande como para compartirlo entre los dos, así que no había nada de que preocuparse.

Escuché un gruñido molesto y nuevamente los pasos, pero ahora se iban intensificando, de un momento a otro, pararon.

-vaya...-dijo en voz baja-estas dormida.

Abrí apenas un poco de mi ojo para observar donde estaba, para mi sorpresa, estaba prácticamente pegado en mi rostro, agachado y observándome con una sonrisa, sentí un gran calor invadir mi cuerpo.

-ojala pudieras ver lo cool que eres cuando duermes Maka...-sentí su mano recorrer mi rostro, pasar desde mis mejillas hasta mi barbilla, apreté mas los ojos, mis mejillas se calentaban mas con cada roce. De repente no sentí más nada, ¿a donde se había ido? Quería saberlo, necesitaba saberlo, la razón, no la sabia en ese momento...

Pasaron unos minutos y no escuchaba pasos ni ninguna señal de movimiento, mis ojos seguían cerrados aparentando dormir, algo me decía que no debía ver si el seguía ahí o si se había marchado. Me tomó de la cintura y me volteó dejándome con los ojos mirando al techo del departamento, me asuste, mis nervios aumentaban cada vez mas.

De un momento a otro, la piel de mi espalda comenzó a helarse, sentí una presión sobre mi cuerpo, su respiración chocando con mis labios, ¿que intentaba? mis nervios no dejaban que reaccionara _me va a besar... me va a besar..._ me repetía constantemente, pero luego me olvide de ellos y de cualquier otro pensamiento, sus labios se habían juntado con los míos, abrí los ojos atónita ante su acto, pero mas ante mi reacción, yo comencé a corresponderle, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, _maldito, sabia que no estaba dormida, ¿pero como se dio cuenta?_.

-eres pésima fingiendo, además... debiste limpiarte el rostro después de comerte mi chocolate... baka-me murmuro respondiendo a la pregunta que yo nunca le había hecho, realmente odio cuando hace eso, se burla de mi, pero ya no me importó, el sentimiento que yo tenia hacia el se intensifico, Soul es mi mejor amigo, la persona en la que mas confié y en la confiare hasta que me muera, realmente lo quería, ¿pero de esa forma? La confusión me invadió por completo, mi mente estaba echa un lío, por primera vez no sabia la respuesta de una simple pregunta ¿solo quiero a Soul, como mi mejor amigo? La pregunta se borro cuando sentí que su lengua había entrado en mi boca, y comenzaba a degustarla, suspire y junte mas nuestros labios cuando coloque mis manos en su blanco cabello y profundicé el contacto, ¿Por qué reaccione así? El calor en mi cuerpo aumentaba a cada segundo, sus manos estaban recorriendo mis piernas sin descanso, sus besos y sus caricias fueron mala combinación, me estaba volviendo loca, demasiadas sensaciones y dudas juntas, había una que me inquietaba demasiado... ¿el me quiere de verdad, o solo juega suciamente con mi mente y cuerpo?

-Maka... ¿sabes por que acepte ser tu compañero?-sus besos y lamidas se trasladaron a mi cuello, realmente estaba loca, no podía contener los suspiros, pero aun así, prestaba atención a lo que me decía.

-cuando vi tu sonrisa, tus ojos... quede hechizado...-me sonroje mas aun-sabes... el amor no es cool, te amo...- mis ojos volvieron a aumentar de tamaño, mis pensamientos comenzaron a ordenarse al igual que mis sentimientos.

¿Por qué se convirtió en mi compañero?

Por que me ama

¿Por qué siempre me protegió aunque yo le dije que no lo hiciera?

Por que me ama

¿Por qué hizo que estemos en esta situación?

Por que me ama

¿Por qué yo le correspondí?

Por que también lo amo

cerré mis ojos y lo disfrute, cada contacto con el, cada caricia y beso quedaran guardados en mi alma, lo envolví con mis brazos, para sentirlo mas, pero no me bastaba, le saque su remera naranja, su campera ya se la había quitado, y deje a la vista su torso, esa cicatriz que es el recuerdo del momento mas doloroso de mi vida, paso a ser solo eso, una cicatriz, Soul estaba vivo, eso era lo importante, no tenia por que revolver el pasado, estaba conmigo haciéndome sentir millones de cosas a la vez.

Todavía no me bastaba para sentirlo, ese día solo estaba con la camisa sola, comenzó a desabotonarla dejándome solo con el brazier, Soul se apoyo mas contra mi cuerpo, y comenzó a bajar con dulces besos por mi pecho, gemí cuando sus manos dejaron mis piernas y comenzaron a jugar con mis pechos y casi muero de la vergüenza cuando me bajo el brazier, quede paralizada unos segundos, luego empecé a acariciar su espalda torpemente con una mano, con la otra jugaba con su cabello, realmente me encantaba. Se acomodo dejando nuestros rostros frente a frente, yo estaba muy avergonzada, pero el no se quedo demasiado atrás, pude ver un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, me miraba fijamente y con la respiración agitada, parecía esperar a que le digiera algo, por que no había abierto la boca en ningún momento, algo extraño en mi.

-...-me sonrió y arqueó las cejas esperando a que hablara.

-lograste dejarme en silencio, te felicito...-sonrió mas mostrando sus afilados dientes, yo le respondí con otra.

-tu silencio, significa... ¿que soy correspondido?-pregunto, se había acercado tanto que con cada palabra sus labios rozaban los míos.

-...tal vez...- le respondí de forma burlona

-je... –

-solo con una condición...-nuestros labios seguían rozándose con cada palabra, ninguno de los dos dejamos de mirarnos a los ojos.

-eh? cual?

-no seas egoísta y deja de esconder tus chocolates

-esta bien...-no le creí para nada, era imposible que lo cumpliera-y tu prométeme que estudiaras actuación para mejorar, no sabes ni fingir dormir.

-baka!-lo insulte, me molesto su comentario, desvié la mirada al respaldo rojo del sofá.

-je. Estabas mejor callada- realmente a veces quería matarlo, me beso para que no digiera nada mas, y lo logro sin resistencia de mi parte.

-baka...-le murmure entre besos, realmente me di cuenta de que yo era el ejemplo vivo de "los que se pelean se aman" y de "los opuestos se atraen".

Gracias a Soul aprendí cosas que no aparecen en los libros, la amistad, el compañerismo, el amor..."

El día que nos conocimos gracias a esa melodía que tocaste en el piano, fue la primera vez que tome de la mano a un chico, que confié de verdad en uno.

Cuando tú me protegiste de Chrona ese día en la iglesia, mi corazón paró, fue la primera vez que un chico se arriesga tanto por mí, al punto de casi perder la vida, me prometí desde ese día, ser fuerte para no perderte.

Desde que estamos juntos como técnico-arma te pude conocer mas y tu igual, nos entendimos muy bien, aunque como cualquier persona, nuestras personalidades son distintas, pero eso no impidió que nuestra amistad se hiciera de hierro, mi cariño por ti estaba aumentando en ese entonces, pero supuse que solo era por que eres mi amigo, ahora ya se que no es así.

En el momento en que nuestros labios se juntaron, me jure que jamás dejaría de amarte, ¿por que? Por que es algo demasiado fácil de cumplir...

**Fin**

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Bueno, que les pareció? No es demasiado cursi verdad? ó.ò si es así díganme :3 estoy abierta a toda clase de criticas, lo escribí mientras escribía mi otro fic de Soul eater, me vino a la mente y bueno así quedo xD tenia pensado ponerle algo de lemon, pero quedaba mal por alguna razón :/

_Gracias por leerlo!n.n_

Maka: yo quería lemon!~ u.u

Yo: jajaja que pervertida que eres xD

Maka: cállate ¬ ¬

Soul y yo: Maka es una pervertida!~

Maka: basta!!¬¬*

Soul y yo: jajaja pervertida! (chocamos las manos triunfantes)

Maka: Maka-chop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X(

Soul y yo: X.X (Maka se marcha y nos abandona inconscientes)


End file.
